The 78th Annual Hunger Games
by AnthonyLovestheHungerGames1999
Summary: District 4 resident Anthony is your average 13-year-old with no girlfriend and no muscles. . .but being a teenager in Panem, he has much bigger worries: The 78th Annual Hunger Games. Is it possible that he could be chosen? Thanks to KlaineLover1998 for helping me out.


I woke up to see my usual stuffy room, with dust and who knows what else on my dresser top and bed sheets. I hopped out of bed and I quickly opened my drawers to see my musty old clothes. I put them on and soon after, I ran into the living room and laced up my boots.  
I opened my front door and quickly closed it behind me so that I wouldn't let in a draft. I ran through town, going past the market and the bakery, to the woodline border, where I crawled under the powered down electric fence. I ran into the woods and sat on my favorite rock, just watching the creek as it flowed. I had seen squirrels, chipmunks, and maybe one or two deer. I waited for what seemed like forever when I heard a snap behind me. I quickly grabbed a stone that layed next to the creek, and turned around to face the branch-snapper, only to drop the stone and laugh.  
It was my friend Kyle. He laughed and pointed at my face and said "Anthony, you're so stupid," and I quickly retorted "Why are you talking about yourself?"  
Yeah, my name is Anthony. It's a nice name but it's extremely uncommon. Who am I kidding, it's unusual to see a name like Kyle nowadays. That's Panem for you. A crazy country that's ruled by an oligarchy in the ruins of North America. Crazy, right?  
"That's funny," he replied. "Now, I'm gonna push you in the creek."  
As he went to push me in the creek, I jumped out of the way. I heard a crashing sound as he fell into the creek. I turned to see him lying face-down with his head in a log. He pulled out his head, slowly got up and turned towards me, scratched face and all.  
"What was that for?" he asked.  
"I didn't want to get my clothes wet," I replied.  
He quickly grabbed me and threw my face under the water. I held my breath for as long as I could until he pulled me out and said that I need to work on my 'wrestling technique' in case I get picked for this year's Hunger Games. Let's just say, I'm not as strong as him.  
"I could win the Games if I was picked," he said. "Just think, I could be bathed in riches, be the most popular person in the district. I could have anything I wanted. Even a girlfriend. . ."  
I compared his arms to mine and I could see how drastically bigger his arms were. I looked at him and wondered if he could win the games. Both of us are 13, but between the both of us, he could win and become the youngest winner ever. The youngest winner so far was 14 years old when he won, but now he's dead because of what the capitol did for the 3rd Quarter Quell 3 years ago. The capitol had brought two former winners from each district into the games, and only one had emerged - Peeta Mellark from District 12. He almost died because Finnick Odair, the youngest winner ever who is actually from our district, threw his triton at Peeta's throat. But, Katniss Everdeen from District 12 took the hit from the triton. She loved Peeta. So, in revenge, Peeta killed Finnick, and sat by his dying lover.  
So, if I'm right, this would be the 78th annual Hunger Games. "Well, there's only one thing left to say," I said. And in sync, Kyle and I both said "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

* * *

We did not enjoy the journey back considering that we were drenched in water from our heads to our toes in ice cold water. As we walked through town, we could feel the water in our boots make a squishing sound under our feet. The people here didn't care because they have no idea where the water could have come from. District 4 is filled with water, so it's common to see sopping wet people here. Kyle and I parted ways and I said that I'd see him at the Reaping, where they pick one boy tribute and one girl tribute between ages 12 and 18 to fight in the Hunger Games.

I walked in my door to see my mom cooking some breakfast. I kissed her on the cheek and said good morning, like always. Then, my sister came out of her room in her outdoors outfit and as I started to say 'Hello,' she had already squeezed the life out of me. My mom had said that she should let me go or else I would probably suffocate and die. By the time she had released, I had to have been purple in the face. When I finally got some air back in my lungs, my mom then said that she had laid out my Reaping Day clothes upstairs on my bed.  
I kicked off my boots and went upstairs to see what she had laid out for me. It was the usual nice shirt, nice pants outfit, nothing new. I took a quick bath in our small wooden bathtub, dried off with a small moth-bitten towel and then put on my clothes. When I went down stairs, my mother had tears in her eyes and my cat had just came trotting out of nowhere and was clinging on to my leg. I can never get him off my leg. It's like he attaches syrup to his paws and just sticks to me. My sister got up from the kitchen table and told me that she'd be betting on me (if she had any money). I replied with a comforting hug, telling her that I'd be fine.  
I walked out the front door after saying goodbye to my mom and Kyle was standing there. He put a hand on my shoulder and said "Well, this might be the last time that we have a conversation for a while," with that grin of confidence on his face.  
I then looked at him and I said "Kyle, what If you don't win? What if you don't even get picked?"  
He then replied "Hey, I've still got five more years. Besides, I could be picked to go into the arena at age 18."  
We walked towards the center of town and spotted the first peacekeeper. Peacekeepers are people who protect the Capitol's people and try to 'keep peace.' They are actually born and trained in District 2, the Masonry District. District 2 is also considered a 'Career District,' like District 1. A Career District is just a way of saying that their tributes are trained for their entire lives at special academies in their District until ages sixteen, seventeen or eighteen, in which they then volunteer to go into the Hunger Games Arena. So, four careers go in and either three or all four of them die, depending on who the victor is.  
A line for the blood test had already formed. I hated it. They prick your finger to make sure that it's really you. Like I said, that's Panem for you. Anyway, we sat in line for a while in the blinding sun and eventually got our fingers pricked. We then went to stand in the group of boys who had already gotten their fingers pricked. We waited until everyone was finished and then we saw Izzy Elena, the District representative for the games. She was wearing a turquoise outfit, which I find odd because she usually wears her Seafoam Green outfit at this event. I quickly pushed the thought aside as she walked on stage in front of our town hall, which looked more like a town dump compared to Districts 1 and 2's town halls. The old stone building was still in good shape with its windows and doors still intact from when it was built 79 years ago.  
Izzy then walked towards the microphone and started talking like she usually does, saying 'Hello' and 'Happy Hunger Games!' She then pulled a remote out of her pocket and pressed what looked to be a small green button. The Hunger Games Video then appeared on this giant canvas that the District had set up. After the video began, we heard President Snow's voice come on and talk about the history of the Games. He then muttered under his breath and said "Hey Anthony, are you even paying attention to the video?"  
I quickly replied "No, why would I? I already know it by heart. Paying attention would be a waste of time. It would be like our teacher explaining how many Districts there are in Panem."  
Kyle then nodded his head in agreement, but he never took his cold eyes off me. He knew that I had what's called a photographic memory but he always seemed to act odd when I said something that I seemed to memorize.  
The video then ended and Izzy had asked if we had enjoyed it and, as usual, no one replied. She then gave a curt nod and strutted her way over to two large glass bowls sitting on old worn out pedestals (courtesy of District 4). The bowl on the left had the names of the girls who could compete on pieces of 'fine' paper (as Izzy would say), while the one on the right had the names of the boys who could compete (also on 'fine' paper).  
She reached her hand into the girls' bowl and pulled out the small slip of paper. Izzy unfolded it and then talked into the microphone and said: "Brandi Willmarque!"  
I could feel Kyle's comfort fade away as he looked to his right to see Brandi step out of the crowd and then be escorted up to the stage by four Peacekeepers. He loved Brandi dearly. He couldn't imagine life without her. I looked over at Kyle and he started to get teary-eyed. I couldn't imagine how much pain he must be feeling.  
I was then startled by Izzy when she said "And District 4's boy tribute is. . ."  
I then crossed my fingers and prayed that it wouldn't be me.


End file.
